


Lucid Dreams: A Royal Romance Ficlet

by TippyTumbles



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTumbles/pseuds/TippyTumbles
Summary: Halle has strange and intense pregnancy dreams.





	Lucid Dreams: A Royal Romance Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with another fanfic that I have posted on Tumblr and now on Ao3. I had the idea to write this one for a good minute after I wrote my review for Chapter 14. I mentioned in that review that Liam is so sweet that Halle could wake up and Liam would have turned into a Haribo gummy bear. The thought stuck with me. Now, this fic is a thing.

Halle was laying on her side in bed in the early dawn. She nuzzled into her pillow praying for dawn to go back to night so that she can stay in bed a little longer.  She was not deeply asleep when she felt Liam cuddle up beside her.  She didn’t stir when he did this so he moved a little closer.

“Someone is feeling frisky,” Halle said without opening her eyes. Liam remained silent and caressed her arm.

“I thought you had an early morning meeting and needed your rest?” Liam continued to silently caress her arm.

“I  _should_  make you beg,” she said trying to remain strong.  Liam continued his silent caresses.

“You aren’t going to beg?” Halle asked with a tinge of sadness in her voice.  She liked how desirable she felt when Liam needed her so much he would beg.  She would never make him beg for long.  He only needed to look into her eyes, his wanton need reflected in his gaze would melt her defenses and she would give in.

“So you are really just not gonna say anything Liam?”

Halle rapidly turned around.  Her eyes widened and her body stiffened.  Halle was expecting to be face to face with her husband Liam, but her eyes did not meet his eyes. Instead, she saw a red, translucent, gelatinous bear in front of her.  The morning light shone through its body. The bear returned her horrified stare with a smile on its otherwise expressionless face, it’s arm still on her shoulder.  The bear inched forward pressing its nose to her nose and she screamed.

***

Halle violently snapped up in her bed with her hand to her chest.  It was still dark. She was breathing quick shallow breaths.  She checked to see if her scarf was still on her pineappled hair out of habit even though she was sleeping on the best satin sheets money can buy.  She then moved her hands to her stomach and felt her pregnant belly still intact.  _Still pregnant_ , she thought. She gave a high-pitched yelp when she felt an unexpected touch on her shoulder.

“Halle?”

She turned her head to see that it was her husband.  She immediately clung to him in the dark. Liam instinctively pulled her closer and rubbed her back.  He rested his head in her hair. They stayed like that as Halle’s breathing returned to normal.

“Another nightmare?” Liam asked. Halle nodded.

“The one where I turn into a gummy bear?” She nodded again.

“These pregnancy dreams are something else.  At least they are consistent.”

Halle relaxed her grip on Liam and pulled away from him. She looked him in the eye.  "Want to know what is ‘something else’? Growing a human in your body. Two in fact.“ Liam chuckled.

"We should get back to bed while we can still be in bed.  You do have that early meeting with the Cordonian Magistrate.”

Liam nodded as Halle turned away from him to her good side. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on his wife’s belly.  They fell asleep in each other’s arms.  Neither were disturbed by another nightmare.


End file.
